


Work-outs For Dummies

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Real Person Fiction, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Nina is working out when Ian gets home.





	Work-outs For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Every story I wrote about NIan was written between December 2010 and January 2014. These are old and hold no bearing on how things actually were, are, or will be. I know Ian is married now, and I am not trying to be disrespectful. For all these years, I kept these stories locked on LiveJournal and protected, and it just occurred to me that these are just stories, and these are as much characters as any of the other fanfic I've ever written. It also represents a lot of my creative time and energy and I'm proud of these stories. So I'm posting them now, with the intent that others might enjoy them.

The day Nina gets permission from The CW execs to cut her hair, she's so excited, she nearly tells complete strangers in the grocery store. That's partly because the call comes while she's shopping and partly because when she decided she needed a change, she was sure her bosses wouldn't go for it. They had always been very specific about how her hair should look, and the only way she convinced them was by playing the 'Elena's changed so much this season, there should be an outward manifestation of her inner turmoil' card.  
  
Funnily enough, that had worked. Probably also, Julie had gone to bat for her. But whatever the case, she was getting her hair cut and she couldn't wait. As soon as she disconnected that call, she immediately dialed her hairdresser and made an appointment.  
  
  
  
  
  
She doesn't tell Ian because she wants to surprise him. He's essentially the best boyfriend in the world for noticing new outfits or new jewelry or new anything at all -- very observant, her southern gentleman -- so she thinks it will be great to just let him see it when he gets home. Luckily, she made her appointment on a day she isn't working, but he is.  
  
She plans it out perfectly. After her hairdresser shows her a few ways to style it, she goes home for a work out, leaving herself plenty of time to shower, play with her hair, and be ready when Ian gets home from work. Sexy new hair should lead to sexy fun times, she's sure of it.  
  
What's that saying about  _best laid plans..._?  
  
(Yeah, it doesn't happen the way she envisions, but that's okay because it ends up being hotter than she hoped.)  
  
  
  
  
  
She's doing the scorpion pose against the wall in the spare bedroom when she hears his key in the door. It's only because she has great balance that she doesn't fall over and injure herself; she's so shocked that he's home early and disappointed that her hair is in a messy ponytail on top of her head. She instantly flips herself into an upright position as he hollers, "Babe, you home?" from the front room.  
  
"Yeah...in here," she calls back, feeling really deflated about the whole stupid thing. She knows it's just hair, but still. She had a  _plan_.   
  
Ian's head appears around the door jamb, and a big smile lights his face. "We finished early!" he says happily, and she understands. It's a rare thing in the television world to get off work early. He stares at her intently for a moment and just when she's about to ask  _what?_ he paces quickly over to her, and his hands go straight for the waistband of her work-out shorts.  
  
His fingers worm their way under both the shorts and her thong, tucking down over her hipbones. "You look hot," he breathes, his lips hovering over hers.  
  
She pushes the hair drama from her mind, smiling as his mouth brushes hers. "I am hot," she says with a giggle. "I'm working out."  
  
"I'll give you a work out," he murmurs, opening his mouth to suck her top lip between both of his. His tongue teases, flicking in and out of her parted lips. It makes her arch into him (so, a normal tactic for him), but then he drags his head back slightly so that the kiss can't get deeper.  
  
She jerks her lips away from his and then slides her arms around his neck and jumps up, wrapping her legs around his hips. His hands easily grip her ass and help her grind against him, but then he turns suddenly and shoves her up against the wall so that the only thing between them is her shorts and his jeans.  
  
Now, when he kisses her, he goes full-on, doesn't hold back, doesn't tease her. But it's slow, and thorough, and as he swivels his hips into hers, Nina whimpers. But she knows what to do to get him good, too: she sucks his tongue into her mouth. One of his hands quickly wedges between them, opening his jeans, and shifting her wide-legged shorts and underwear out of the way. As he slides into her, all thoughts of pretty hair and compliments and seduction slip away, and with each knowing movement of his body into hers, she finds herself that much more in love with him.  
  
She doesn't get why people who have been together for a long time get tired of each other; for her, the fact that he knows her so well, and knows what she needs and wants is the big draw. She loves being known. "Ian," she pants.  
  
"What?" he asks, lifting his mouth from hers to trail his tongue down her throat.  
  
She cants her hips up into his, throwing his slow rhythm off a bit. "Faster," she moans, and he laughs, tipping his head up.  
  
"No," he whispers. "Slow is better. You want to get your full work-out in." He pulls out in an even slower rhythm and then shoves himself back in hard, causing her to gasp harshly, but then he goes completely still.  
  
"You ass," she accuses, purposely clenching around him.   
  
The muscle in his jaw twitches and his eyes flinch just a little, but she can see the smile in them. "I'm just giving it to you good, baby," he murmurs, and that's almost enough to make her come, because he's so fucking sexy that he drives her crazy.  
  
He reaches a hand up, still stalling before he moves inside her again, and pulls her hair down from its ponytail. She closes her eyes and pretends she's doing Kegel exercises to make him do what she wants.  
  
She feels his breath against her cheek when he moans, "Fuck, Neen," and then he asks, his voice incredulous, "Did you cut your hair?"  
  
Nina starts laughing, and opens her eyes to find him looking at her hair, wonder on his face. "Surprise!" she says, weakly, since she's sort of halfway to an orgasm.   
  
He touches it, his fingers tugging her side-swept bangs gently. "Hmmm," he breathes. "Sexy."  
  
"You think so?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah," he says, grinning.   
  
"Then, will you please fuck me?" she demands, shoving her hips into his again.  
  
He smirks. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
(Later, after more sex in the shower, she shows him her new, dry hair. He proceeds to mess it up by fucking her again in their bed.)


End file.
